Tasuki's One and Only
by LinnyShindo
Summary: Tasuki takes his two most trusted friends on a trip to visit his family... but it turns out that his number one fear is there as well hint: it's not the water!. So see what happens... R&R!


Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the characters that I made up.

Enjoy! (.)

Chapter 1: Misha arrives

"Hey! Tasuki, wait up!" Tamahome yelled as he tried to catch up to the firey red head, "Why on earth are you so hyped up all of a sudden? Huh!"

Tasuki whipped his head around and yelled right in Tamahome's face, " Well, if you hadn't been home for a year and knew that your pops was gonna throttle ya' the minute ya' stepped into the doorway you'd be in a hurry too! NOW SHUT-UP AND HURRY YOUR SKRONY ASS UP!"

"WHAT! Why you little! So what if I don't want to walk faster! At least I wasn't so lazy that when I was little I didn't take the time to learn how to swim! Besides, Miaka could use a rest." Tamahome said with a cunning look on his face.

Tasuki's face began to grow bright red (with furry and embarrassment) "Hey, it ain't my fault I was raised in the mountains! And I don't see why you care so damn much about Miaka! We've been walken' for hours and haven't rested once! She's been fine. If she needed a rest she would have complained by now!"

"YOU SHUT-UP! What did Miaka ever do to you any way! Tamahome screamed almost loud enough to shake the nearest mountain.

"Both of you stop fighting! I can't stand it! Please Tamahome just leave Tasuki alone. He's under a lot of stress, I mean from what he's told us so far it seems that he doesn't get along to well with his father," Miaka said trying her best to make sense.

"Yeah, well I guess you're right," Tamahome agreed.

"Fine, I won't bug im'," Tasuki snorted.

And for the rest of their trip to Tasuki's home town (A/n: I think I'll call Tasuki's home, Aoui pronounced: aw-o-e village) no one said a word. The moment they entered the towns borders Tasuki began to shiver. "Hey, why are you so jumpy? You scared or something? Are you gonna wet your pants? Huh? Are ya'? Huh, Huh? Are ya'?" Tamahome asked in a pressing kind of way.

"Oh, Tama-chan leave Tasuki alone." Miaka butted in, "But if you don't mind my asking why are you shivering, Tasuki?"

"Aw, hell. There's no avoiding it now," Tasuki admitted, "Truth is I'm scared as hell when it comes to this village."

"Um, Why exactly? Is it your father?" Miaka asked with an urging face.

"Well, my pops isn't the problem. It's actually our old neighbor, Misha, who scares me so much. All she's ever done since we met is nag, nag, nag! Boy, oh boy, what I would give to see the look on her face when she sees how handsome I've become…." Tasuki bagged on and on and on!

"Aw man, does he ever SHUT-UP!" Tamahome complained.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who asked him about it." Miaka apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Tasuki is probably just ramblin' on about how he's gonna impress this Misha person." Tamahome replied.

"What? You think he's gotta crush on her?"

"It's possible."

"But I thought he said he thought girls just got in the way. I mean isn't that why he didn't like it when I joined up with the Shirohai Bandits?"

"Yeah, it's weird. But why else would he say he wanted to see the look on her face when she saw him?"

"Wait you were actually listening to him! You never listen to what Tasuki says, I have to admit I'm impressed."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But hey we're a team to the very end. Right?"

"That's right Miaka, after all we are married."

"Ha-ha, so true!"

"Oh my gosh, look at him go."

"He's still talkin' to himself! I wonder…"

"What is it?"

"What if he thinks we're listening to him babble on?"

"WHAT! You mean he thinks that we're dumb enough to listen to that!"

Just then Tasuki stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh no!" He yelled turning to his friends," We have to find someplace to hide!"

"Why? I mean it's still day time." Miaka questioned.

And what she got as an answer from Tasuki was, "Don't you hear that! That music?"

"Oh now I hear it. It's beautiful, almost like a lullaby." Miaka complied.

"Oh yeah? Well, that _beautiful lullaby_ means trouble!" Tasuki yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean Tasuki?" Tamahome asked.

"I mean, Misha! She always carries a stupid music box with her, saying it's proof of a promise I made to her the last time I was here." Tasuki yelled obviously upset.

"Hey, what kind of promise exactly?" Tamahome asked trying to pry the truth out of his arrogant friend.

"Um…. That's not important is it?" Tasuki asked trying to avoid telling them, but rest assure with one glance at his most trusted friends Tasuki knew that there was no escaping the fact that he would tell them one way or another. At the thought of the things that they would do just to get him to talk, Tasuki shivered, "Um… I guess there's no getting out of it. Fine, but I'll have to tell you later. But for right now we need to brace ourselves, quickly!"

"Huh? But why, Tasuki?" Miaka asked quite confused.

"Tasuki! Is that you!" A young girl called from the end of the street.

"Ahahaha…, Hey Misha how ya' been?" Tasuki asked sarcastically.

"Oh! I just knew that you'd be worried about me!" Misha yelled as she tackled Tasuki.

"Uh, Tasuki, who's this?" Tamahome asked.

"Oh! That's right! Umm, Tamahome, Miaka this is Misha Aso. Misha this is Tamahome and Miaka Owogiri. Understand? Huh? Do ya'? Huh, huh huh!" Tasuki said.

"TASUKI! YOUR STILL AS ANNOYING AS EVER I SEE!" Misha yelled as she beat our poor little Tasuki to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! This can't be good, how can Tasuki the leader of the Great Shiromai Bandits be beaten to a pulp by a GIRL!" Miaka yelled.

"Oh! My apologies! You see I thought that you would understand Miss Owogiri!" Misha replied.

"What do you mean? And please just call me Miaka." Miaka said.

"Well, okay. Anyway how would you feel if your fiancé ran off and didn't return not even for Christmas!" Misha replied.

"What!" Miaka and Tamahome yelled in unison.

"Icaphxpwain!" came a very muffled sound from the ground that Tasuki was at the moment buried in.

"What was that, Baby?" Misha asked completely ignoring the muffled snickering coming from married couple that was the Owogiris'.

"HEY! Don't call me Baby! It's embarassin'!" Tasuki yelled the moment his head was uncovered. (A/n: awwwwww! Tasuki's embarrassed!)

"Ok, ok. Now would you tell us what you were going to?" Misha replied.

A/n: Hey! r&r plz! thanx people you all rock!


End file.
